


badass dinner crasher

by Ozzy1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzy1/pseuds/Ozzy1
Summary: “报告，有人来我家蹭饭，不要billion.”





	badass dinner crasher

**Badass dinner crasher**

彼得就知道这他妈就是个阴谋。

这事儿得从半个月前说起。尽管他还是个处男，可彼得绝对不傻。好吧，他抵抗诱惑的能力可能是比较薄弱。但嘿，那可是斯塔克的派对——看这下还有谁能理直气壮地来对彼得指手画脚。

所以，是的，在反复询问着装要求之后（“真的吗？我可以不穿制服吗？这是个随意的派对？哦好极了，那我需要穿正装吗，不不不，我是说，我可以穿生活大爆炸T恤吗？可以吗？真的可以吗？”），彼得怀揣着对一个被香槟（他就偷喝一点点，没有人会注意到）、泳池和高级刺身填满的纸醉金迷的夜晚的渴望，像颗内膛里装满尖叫鸡的导弹似的把自己发射到了复仇者大厦顶楼。彼得当时掐着尖叫鸡们的肚子憋了一路，就等着派对开场了，所以，虽然一般人遇不上这种情况（这里指关于鸡的部分），但还是请你尽力想象当电梯门打开，而彼得发现整层楼加上幻视只有四个人——帕克、罗兹、斯塔克——的时候，那种松了手满怀的鸡却叫不出来的无力感。

斯塔克先生和罗兹先生穿着星战纪念T恤坐在沙发上转过脸看着他，幻视友好地把一杯热可可塞进了他手里。彼得摸索了一会儿，用手指勉强堵住尖叫鸡屁股上越来越大的破洞，脆弱的、表情尴尬的鸡终于发出了一点点声音，“所以……没有香槟哈？”

“就告诉你该让他穿正装来吧。”罗兹上校扭过脸对托尼说。

 

扯远了——无论如何，当晚彼得的情绪在他们马拉松完正传三部曲，并特意播放了阿纳金和欧比旺决战的那一幕（‘I HATE YOU!’‘YOU WERE MY BROTHER!’他和罗迪上校的友谊在cosplay的默契里达到峰值；幻视似乎迷上了光剑，为此前军火制造商连续翻了大概有七八个白眼）之后重新高涨了起来。事实上这是个很棒的‘随意的派对’，你知道的，毫无攻击性，就只有好朋友啦老电影啦宅男笑话啦软饮料啦油炸食品啦；等彼得告别的时候，尖叫鸡们早就变成了软绵绵的、毫不泄气的泰迪熊宝宝。这也是为什么一周前，彼得在赶着回家吃晚饭偶然（尽管现在看来这个词出现的时机有待商榷）撞上了斯塔克先生时，会礼貌（可能过于热情了一点）地邀请他去家里吃饭的原因。

不是说彼得是个小心眼、不懂分享的小混球，但是现在想想——皇后区，正是晚餐时间，钢铁侠本人，穿着休闲鞋，在帕克家公寓的隔壁街上，散步？这个明目张胆的“可疑”标签几乎能和奈德徒手画死星分解图时散发出的“快来崇拜我”气息一战高下了。然而事实是，等彼得终于弄明白这点之后——已经太晚了。此刻距离晚餐正式开始还有约莫三分钟，彼得在餐桌边坐稳了屁股，有一搭没一搭地和厨房里梅姨闲扯，就像他们每天晚餐时会做的那样；而彼得对面坐着穿着海军蓝polo衫的托尼斯塔克，正用三根手指揪着一小块苹果派，看起来陶醉又满足。

他只是来家里吃了五次晚餐而已，彼得的胃部突然长满了蘑菇，他现在想要快点激发出某种可以用眼神发射能量束的基因表达——梅怎么从来不许我在饭前先吃餐后点心？

 

“我必须说，梅，亲爱的，”好极了，托尼又露出了那种表情——收起下颚好让你更直观地意识到他有一双多么大的眼睛——从睫毛底下真诚地看着你，这使他接下来要说的一切都令人无法抗拒，“这真是我吃过的最好吃的炸肉丸了，你一定要告诉我你的秘密配方是什么。”

梅放下叉子从喉咙底下轻轻笑起来，“你真是太过奖了，托尼。（哦，已经到‘托尼’的份上了？彼得握着叉子不动声色地眯起眼睛）我真高兴你能来和我们一块儿吃晚餐，要知道彼得已经过了愿意对我的手艺不吝赞美的年纪了。”

“嘿，我还在这儿呢。”辩方当事人坐直身子试图表示抗议，梅姨还没开口，彼得就感到自己的小腿被人在桌子底下踢了一脚。

“不是说我养过孩子，好吧，我家里的确有个两岁大的，但这个情况特殊不能作数，你知道，”托尼轻轻眨了眨眼睛，现在梅姨的全部注意力又回到了他的身上，“但我觉得这也算好事，虽然小孩子长大了就会变得不可爱，也不再懂得感恩——”托尼快速瞟了彼得一眼，彼得警觉地感到几乎是同时，有一道略带谴责的目光从梅阿姨的方向向自己传来，“但是起码你不用再面对清理泡沫灭火剂这种事儿了，也……”

“等——等！”彼得听不下去了，他几乎要从椅子里跳上天花板。帕克先生人生中尴尬时刻的前三选手刚刚诞生了，他仿佛看到聚光灯下的灭火器正捧着什么奖杯在向他招手，而彼得完全没有做好上台领奖的心理准备，拜托！他还穿着凯蒂猫睡裤呢！“你为什——”

“是我告诉托尼的，”梅姨一脸不在意地摆摆手，“你还记得我拍着你的背哄着你吐了多久吗？老天，你当时才那么一点大，甚至没法拉开易拉罐……你究竟是怎么成功打开灭火器的？”

“我不知道！”彼得几乎要尖叫了，他打赌自己的脸已经和肉丸变成了一个颜色，ps都分辨不出色差来，“我当时才——很小！”我现在也没有长大到可以在托尼斯塔克面前坦然面对童年黑历史的年纪！

“我知道，事实上梅还给我看了不少你小时候的相片，”托尼的小胡子愉快地扬起来，这让彼得不由得抽了一口凉气，“你知道最让我印象深刻的是哪一张吗，年轻的先生？”——不不不不不不不不不不不不不我不想知道——“你穿裙子的那张。”灾难般地，梅发出了赞同的应和，彼得现在只想假装自己并不在这个房间里，或者缩起来和剩下的炸肉丸躺到同一个盘子上去，“粉蓝色，哇哦……记得吗，他们甚至还给你抓了两个小辫子。”

“这种情况很普遍的，”彼得气若游丝，艰难地拾起自尊做着最后一点努力，“很多男孩在发展出自我意识之前都会遇到个过度热情并恰好生了个女孩的充满恶趣味的邻居。真的，我不骗你，翻翻老相册说不准你也有——”

“我小时候没有邻居，也没有小女孩，”托尼垂下眼睛，睫毛在餐厅光线下投出无害的阴影，他听起来毫无感情，“我一直是跟着我的老管家长大的。”

“哦，托尼……”梅握住了他放在桌面上的手，微微皱起的眉头里带着安抚和关心，而这一切都不影响她同时甩给彼得一个凶恶的、不赞同的眼神。很好，现在彼得是一只内疚的炸肉丸了——等等，他刚刚是又被人在桌子下踢了一脚吗？

彼得抬头望向对面，正好对上托尼‘得逞啦’信号弹疯狂发射的褐色眼睛。

 

 

各种意义上，彼得都从来和恶霸这个词沾不上边，但他现在看起来真的非常像那种会把瘦小的初中生逼到盥洗室墙角用橡皮筋弹他们鼻头再夺走他们午餐盒的邪恶角色。真的，关门，逼到墙角，目露凶光，鼻子和眉毛皱在一块儿，下一步就该不怀好意地动手动脚了；气氛酝酿良好，不管彼得具体要抢什么，说不定实施起来还异常顺利——假设托尼斯塔克是一根豆芽菜的话。“这算什么？你甚至——从来不整理你自己的工作台！”

情势所迫，托尼只好把头顶挨到墙上，因此尽管他在试图平视彼得看起来却仍然像个巨大的白眼，“别紧张，猛男，我只是想表现得有教养一点。我不想让你的靓妹阿姨觉得我是个四体不勤没有礼貌的邋遢鬼。”

“和这又有什么关系，”到这里托尼已经可以断定彼得一定会是个失败的恶霸，真的，他在这方面可有经验了，毕竟没有哪个混小子会在威吓他人时露出吃到酸柠檬的狗狗的表情（也没有哪个初中弱鸡会在马桶边肆无忌惮地翻白眼，显然），“为什么你不想让……等——等，”不合格恶霸突然深吸一口气（托尼看见狗狗吞下了一整只柠檬），像个第一次体验痛经的小姑娘似的弓起身子后退了一大步；通常托尼会推断这可能是食物中毒的迹象，你自己看，帕克先生的症状典型到该写到急救手册上：冷汗，面部抽搐，神色痛苦，胃部不适，托尼几乎都要伸手抓住彼得一边用力摇晃他的肩膀一边痛心疾首地低吼“留在我身边”了——如果不是下一秒彼得就跳起来把卫生间的顶灯关了的话。

“为什么你会主动去收拾餐桌？！”黑暗当中一个毛茸茸的愤怒头顶说。

“为什么你要把灯关了？？！”另一个头顶压着嗓子吼道。

“钢铁侠确实值得敬佩，但是，听着，斯塔克先生，”两个头顶越靠越近（其中那个还没能适应环境的头顶又被逼到了墙上），“不管你想对梅姨做什么都是没有可能的！！”

“我只是来吃个晚饭。”墙边的头顶气定神闲，理直气壮。

“别说谎！”大战（单方面）一触即发——

“我干嘛骗你？”如果那只水洗棉花糖的浣熊的故事要被拍成动画片的话，它对棉花糖消失事件的陈述用的就应该是此刻这个声音。

“……”

“……”

“所以——呃，你不是打算追梅(hitting on May)？”

“我现在打算揍你(hit you)。告诉我，坐地铁就是这种感觉吗？在一片漆黑里提防你旁边的人随时会冲上来撞掉你的牙——不，当然不，我不想追你阿姨尽管她很辣。”

“真的？”

“真的，我只是来吃饭的。”

“一周来三次？”

“是的。”

“所以你确定你真的不想追梅，你就是想蹭饭。”

“你想让我写下来吗，帕克？”托尼在能看清黑暗中高中生的轮廓的瞬间终于找回了大人的尊严，“话说回来，如果我真的想追你阿姨你能拦得住——你为什么非得关灯？把灯打开不好吗？”然而他还是没有发现顶灯的开关就在他抬手就能摸到的地方。

“这是呃，抱歉，我觉得关了灯可能会隐蔽一点？”

“我完全不知道你为什么会这么想，”彼得觉得假如白眼有力量的话，眼下卫生间的天花板已经被托尼掀起来了，“你知道这里和辣妹阿姨只隔了两堵墙而据我所知高中男生发出的小鸡尖叫不靠光也能传播。更不用说现在我们两个统统失踪，鉴于你家灯火通明只有卫生间诡异地熄了灯，辣妹阿姨很有可能在下一秒就——”

“彼得，托尼？”脚步声在门外响起。

 

“我们没事！”

“一切都好！”

 

好吧，梅疑惑地松开她拧了半天也没拧动的门把手，真搞不懂现在的大男孩之间都在玩什么游戏。

 

 

总而言之，彼得对饭桌上多了一副刀叉这件事接受良好，成为被斯塔克选中（蹭饭）的人——如果不是彼得心里有鬼的话，听起来还是非常酷的。难道不是吗，纽约城里的餐馆和霓虹灯一样多，可不是每个服务员都能有“哦，天上好像掉下来个什么东西”然后一低头发现原来是钢铁侠的经历。想象一下，某个普通工作日的傍晚，你推开卧室门，还在脑子里和自己玩橄榄球，突然发现你的上铺——这不准确，技术上来讲上铺下铺都是彼得的床——总之就是头顶以上天花板以下的床板上突然多出来一个成年人，你做出这样的推断仅仅是因为他修着一把漂亮胡子——嗯哼，尽管他像所有该被拎起来弹额头的小学男生一样乱扔外套把被单弄得一团糟，手指在键盘上忙活个不停的同时嘴里还叼着根已经被咬烂了的酸奶吸管，但嘿！彼得认识他，把名字印遍大半个美利坚的天才富豪，比卡戴珊们更难让人跟上脚步的未来学家，和蜘蛛侠一起并肩作战的英雄战士，同时，上周三周五和这周二坐在彼得对面吃晚餐的家伙。

虽然他还没弄明白托尼是怎么过来的，这是第一个谜团，彼得还挺确定如果楼下停着 ** **斯塔克的车**** 的话，他一定会注意到的；但好消息是彼得已经不会因为突然出现在自己卧室地板上、书桌边或者干脆跑到床上的斯塔克本人而被吓到肾上腺素狂飙了——只是又一个普通的托尼斯塔克浸入式夜晚，轻松一点。所以，高中生像往常一样带着细微的摩擦声走进房间，放下书包在床边转了一圈，意料之内地并没有吸引到房间里另一个人的注意力，他们一个在床上一个在床下分别为不同的事情忙忙碌碌，像两颗礼貌友好的小行星。屋子里有股西柚的味道，闻起来就像有人把纽约的落日埋进了被子里。

这就是今晚的第二个谜团——什么时候纽约的好邻居，中城高中二年级薄荷糖男孩的枕头闻起来会像西柚了？

并不是说彼得对此有什么抱怨，西柚很好，床单里的太阳也非常好，确实如此——嘿，快问快答，在一个只有两个人的房间里，如果彼得不是年度柚子宝贝，那么请问谁是呢？穿套头衫的年轻的英雄小心精准地控制着自己的肌肉，让椅子一点一点从写字台前挪到双层床边上；直到完成将椅子的坐标调整到“斯塔克先生不能假装听不见我说话”和“我不会轻易被斯塔克先生丢下来的东西砸到头”的重合区间后，彼得才怀揣着探究精神开了口。

“嘿，嗨，斯塔克先生？”

“嗯。”

事实是，如果彼得是英国人，这个时候他就可以开始谈谈天气；但很不幸，帕克先生来自皇后区，而他真的一点都不觉得“嘿斯塔克先生你觉得今天的相对湿度是不是很适宜”会是健康对话的催化剂。当你困惑于你的被子枕头上怎么突然建起了一座柚子香精加工场时，美国人都是这么干的——

“你这些天都是怎么来这儿的？”不许笑，这叫铺垫，“我是说，我没在楼下看见你的车或者什么的……”

“时空剪子，我两周前做的。”瞧，进展不错，现在我们知道钢铁侠看星蝶公主——星蝶公主当然包括在健康对话的范畴里，马可迪亚兹会确保这一点的。拜托，这个开头可比讨论城区能见度好多了。

“哦，哦，那太棒了，”动画片里总是有些特别酷的主意，最宝贵的是他们总有办法把这些古怪事儿弄得可爱起来；梅特别喜欢小马头公主，但是想象一下，“嘿梅，不好意思我要错过晚餐了因为我在房间里剪出来了个迷你虫洞”，噫呃。谁不爱动画片呢——也没人会不爱一颗移动的葡萄柚吧？所以，“呃，斯塔克先生，你的香波是西柚味的吗？”

好极了，彼得几乎都能听见数据流动的声音停止了。接着一条手臂就晃进了高中生的视野中央，“对啊。”

托尼侧着脸把鼻尖挨到床单上，有趣地发觉在那张他勉强能看清的三分之一的少年脸孔上慢慢浮现出一种类似于麻瓜第一次进入对角巷时才会有的表情，托尼从来没有对他无法立刻从裤兜里摸出来一只巧克力蛙或者魔杖感到过如此遗憾。你知道长成这样的，眼睛里时不时要放一场烟火的二年级生通常都在做什么吗，收到姨妈的吼叫信，留堂清扫魔药学教室，时不时地举起利剑消灭黑暗怪兽——哦，他可爱死未成年巫师了。

“我用西柚味道的香波，怎么了。”

“不，没怎么——”

“我该感到被冒犯吗？”托尼真的喜欢葡萄柚。

“不，不不不，当然不，我道歉，如果我冒犯到你了的话……”

“别对我道歉，”床上的大人乐了，现在彼得看起来像是那种会为了让更小的弟弟妹妹停止哭泣而穿上粉色小兔子连体衣的傻蛋哥哥，而托尼总有办法让自己听起来严肃并且嗷嗷待哭，“星期五负责购物，你冒犯到了星期五。”他一本正经地翻身跳下床，摸出外套里的墨镜胡乱地安到彼得皱成一团的脸上，“如果你不想偶然发现自己在纽约上空除了面罩之外一丝不挂的话，我建议你给星期五道歉。”

星期五，彼得知道，是那种在你用炸薯条蘸圣代冰淇淋并一边看小鸡电影一边大哭之后还会温柔地问你冷气开得够不够的好女孩；但事实是，彼得可不打算拒绝那个往他的制服里装了暖气的人的要求，就当是看在斯塔克先生已经把星期五（的移动终端）架在了他的鼻梁上的份上，再加上糖浆球眼睛和猫咪T恤——彼得抬手把墨镜扶正，悄悄抿起了嘴。

“好吧，抱歉，星期五，”高中生无奈地看着房间里唯一的大人满意地重新倒进床垫里，同时因为住在胃里的小蝴蝶们而感到面颊发烫，“西柚味的香波——全美第一好。”

 

 

人生就像一盒巧克力——知道阿甘正传里头那句关于巧克力的台词吧？不知道也没关系，反正彼得的重点不是这个。无论如何，人生就像一盒巧克力，如果天气太热，就会变得黏糊糊一团糟；如果保质期快到了，就要抓紧吃掉。而当你吃到一颗好吃到就算宇宙爆炸第二次你也不会在乎的巧克力，你就会在接下来的日日夜夜成为那个浓稠、甜蜜、狡猾的可可味灵魂的奴隶，虔诚地向他献上你的下丘脑，并在睡眠中惊醒因为你突然记起今天睡前忘了捧着心脏对巧克力之神祈祷：“拜托了，明天也让我遇到他吧。”

彼得差不多是到了这个容易抒情感伤的年纪，这挺尴尬的，但还好他并没有令人失望地变成一个成天伤春悲秋的湿漉漉的倒霉蛋。所以记住，上面那段话不是彼得说的， ** **不是**** 。彼得要说什么呢，好吧，他或许会告诉你他真的非常非常讨厌秋葵和蛋黄酱，而托尼是他这辈子见过的对芹菜接受度最高的美国人，他甚至有一件T恤上印着‘叶绿素不死’；托尼很爱吃东西，但不妨碍他喜欢把留在餐桌上的大部分时间都用来聊天，彼得甚至要为他对现代文化的了解感到惊讶；当他再三逼问托尼为什么要来这儿吃饭时，不可一世的钢铁侠会偷偷脸红。与此同时托尼斯塔克还是个斤斤计较的坏家伙，不然彼得真的没法为梅姨突然带回家的西柚味沐浴液找到任何合理解释——彼得现在闻起来也是西柚味的了。嗯……这也不算坏，对吧？

 

彼得感到危机。五分钟前，在梅有意无意地向被弄乱了的布艺沙发投去疑惑的眼神之后，托尼又开始对梅露出只有那种懂事的大人才会掌握的精致微笑，间或还对彼得发出几个意味模糊的眼神。然而在彼得舔了一圈嘴唇也没发现沾上了什么东西之后终于发现自己的成长轨迹太过正直，甚至在十二岁那年忘记和同龄人一样发展好识别栽赃陷阱的人格机制——好极了，梅现在对彼得拧起了眉头——彼得发誓自打今天进家门以来他的屁股都好好的离沙发起码三尺远——包括他给坐在沙发上的托尼递水果的时候——然后托尼用沙发抱枕攻击了彼得的屁股——这大概，呃，只有百分之十七是彼得的错。

但一切都已经晚了，彼得决定不能坐以待毙。他要先发制人把上回那半块出现在垃圾桶里的核桃红枣面包的真相告诉梅姨。高中生的内心澎湃汹涌，如果在前头等着我的是一个月的垃圾分类的话，不管怎么样我都要拉上托尼一起。

但彼得率先听到的却不是自己的声音，老天，这就是不抓紧时机的下场，彼得自认为还是要强过那些因独白过多而大业难成的反派角色的，而现在他几乎能看到未来自己孤单地做着垃圾分类的场景了，“我或许已经说过很多次了，关于彼得在斯塔克工业实习的表现。不得不说，梅，你的侄子真的非常有天赋。”彼得看见他老板冲自己眨了眨眼睛，“事实上我一直在想，不知道明晚我能不能留他在实验室聊一聊，关于高强度拉伸材料之类的。”

“这么说来你们明天都不回家吃晚餐了？”

“哦关于这个——我认识个家伙，”托尼嘴角的笑意像童话城堡里的水晶灯一样‘叮’一下亮起来，“他可爱死做饭了。”

 

 

记得彼得说过这一切都是个阴谋吗，好吧。你瞧，天大的阴谋啊。

“这不叫小题大做，我只是以为我们要去研发部？”彼得捋了一把头发，眼下他们正在通往大厦顶层的电梯里，托尼坏笑着揽住彼得的肩膀，时不时在喉咙里发出一点响声；彼得有大半个身子都靠在托尼怀里，倒不是说他不喜欢这个——拜托，他看起来是那种会因为一个会做饭的人造人吓到逃跑的人吗，但这难道不该是个在意大利餐馆或者灯火摇曳的大桥上度过的夜晚吗？这下那些彼得花了一晚上排演的约会细节可怎么办呢？“只是你说你‘认识一个家伙’的时候——”

“斯塔克先生，帕克先生，欢迎回家。”

彼得最终还是把后半句话咽了回肚子里。

 

“停止看起来像是你已经便秘了三天一样。人人都得有点爱好是不是，我喜欢买车，你喜欢穿着紧身衣荡来荡去，幻视喜欢做饭。别这么小题大做。”托尼从沙发背后绕过来（顺手把一听汽水放到了彼得头上）在客人身边坐下。牛顿会很好地解释为什么他现在正和彼得挨在一起，这一切都是相互作用力的结果，或许沙发也太软了，但仅此而已。绝对不是托尼靠得太近的错。

“嗯……我希望幻视准备够了三个人的分量。”高中生嘟嘟囔囔地挪开肩膀，悄悄用手臂上更柔软的肌肉靠近托尼体温的方向。

 

出乎彼得的意料，幻视煎牛排的技术非常的好，虽然气氛有点点诡异（餐桌上有三个人和两副餐具，而彼得和托尼需要被迫接受面前没有餐具的那颗红色脑袋和善慈祥的目光。这真的完全不在计划之内，救命啊），但是嘿，彼得可没什么好抱怨的，更何况他现在正身处斯塔克的私人游乐园，被葡萄汁、铁人战衣和先锋科技包围着，他兴奋得活像一只掉进彩虹和纸箱王国的猫崽子。

“如你所见，这儿有很多酷玩具。”托尼抬着下巴绕着工作台走来走去，今晚他并没有什么工作要做，很正常，当你身边有一只独角兽转来转去的时候是很容易分心的（什么你没见过独角兽？噢，可怜的家伙）。“基本上你只要别让它们烧起来就好，这儿是非爆炸区域。”彼得长了一颗那种看起来像是会在森林小径上找面包屑的脑袋，事实证明他确实是的，托尼在屏幕前动来动去假装自己真的有事可做，好笑地看着格子衬衣男孩一本正经地和桌上放着的手甲握了握手；而托尼只想从椅子里站起来大笑着揉乱他的头发。呃——人们一般都怎么形容这种情况？好吧，我们比方说有一辆车停在公路边自顾自地轰着硬摇滚，不为别的什么就因为它酷得连子弹都打不穿，哈，就像钢铁侠一样。但是突然有一天从林子里跑出来一只小鹿，小鹿你知道吧，就是有着精瘦肌肉和热烈笑容的那种。小鹿跑到挡风玻璃前一动不动，他犹豫着看向你的眼神仿佛像是从来没见过这么好的车，就像你是世界上唯一重要的车一样。而百毒不侵的酷车在关掉音响和前大灯，并在无数个有着明亮月光的夜晚想起小鹿的温热呼吸和被雾气吻过般的眼睛之后终于意识到大事不好——哦，原来这就是为什么他的冷却液在每一次小鹿靠近时都兴奋得疯狂冒泡泡。所以，帮帮这辆可怜的车吧，现在他该怎么做？托尼第七百二十四次放弃想要按下喇叭的的念头，捧着那颗快要冒烟的引擎躲在门后瑟瑟发抖。

 

在晚餐、亲切的科技交流和几个关于蛞蝓的糟糕笑话之后，彼得真心实意地想要赞美这个夜晚，你知道当你直视托尼的笑颜时重力会短暂失效吗？眼下他和托尼站在纽约最高的大厦顶端和晚风一起沉默，而彼得如此希望能从托尼那儿再获得一个焦糖味笑容，然后他就会飞起来摘到月亮——

“谢谢你今天能来。”小胡子男人转过身，留给彼得一个柔软后脑。

他今天没用发胶，彼得忍不住走神了。“这没什么，斯塔克先生，我很高兴你能……嗯……邀请我。但我想你得找幻视谈谈，或许他不该在别人吃饭的时候一直盯着？既然他不吃饭的话……”退席也行啊！彼得懊丧地想，真希望下次我来的时候只有我们两个在一块儿呆着。

“今天你是客人他才下来，他又不是为了我才去学做饭的。”托尼摆摆手，遥远的霓虹光使他眼角的皱纹看起来像某种甜蜜的拼图，“不用当个天才也知道人造人出现在厨房里有多奇怪。”

哦，当然了——当你拥有一整座大厦并孤身一人时会选择如何度过自己的晚餐时间呢，彼得早该想到的，“介意我问问周一周四和周日你都是在哪儿吃晚餐的吗，斯塔克先生？”

“好吧，我只记得周四晚上点了凯撒沙拉，他们放了太多面包边了。”托尼耸耸肩，看起来像极了那种经常弄丢新玩具却不愿意为此表现出沮丧的郁闷小朋友，彼得甚至发现他屏住了呼吸。

“你喜欢周二的蘑菇汤吗？”大男孩沉默了一会儿之后没头没脑地问。别怪他，他只是突然想起那晚他因为不想让托尼太早离开而在油管上找到的猫咪搞笑视频。托尼和彼得并排趴在沙发背上，直到第三个视频结束才说了道别。

“事实上那时我应该在陪罗迪做复原训练，周二、周三和周五。但他不想让我一直陪着他，说我该多出去走走。我喜欢奶油蘑菇汤。嘿，还记得那只不愿意剪指甲的灰色猫咪吗。”托尼似乎认定了小幅度摇晃身体可以中和他语气里的焦虑般地一直在不安分地动来动去，“他把我踹出来了，好像我不在他面前晃悠他就能恢复得更好似的。见鬼，他真觉得我只要站在墙壁后头就能假装这一切都没有发生了？”

当你拥有一整座大厦并孤身一人面对全世界的愧疚与责任时，会选择如何度过自己的晚餐时间呢。彼得看着托尼颤抖的喉结不由得放轻了呼吸，纽约会忘记燃烧的城市、破碎的旗帜和流血的英雄，他想，因为人们习惯遗忘。对于大多数人来说那都可以被概括成不好的一天，是可以被繁华和疲惫代谢掉的坏记忆；对托尼来说却代表着过大的起居室，第七稿智能辅助行走装置设计，被疤痕填满的胸腔和有着一小块凹陷的眉骨。好吧，云端上的钢铁侠显然给自己做出了糟糕的选择——但话说回来，在纽约看不到星星的夜空下拥抱托尼斯塔克，这又是个多坏的主意呢？

“我本该让他感到更安全的。”托尼急促的声音从彼得颈侧传来，听起来闷闷的。彼得的脸颊有一点点发烫，但这并没有关系，他会习惯这个的。

“我知道，”彼得用手掌轻轻压着托尼毛茸茸的后脑勺，就像那只不听话的灰色猫咪的主人一样，“我知道。很快上校就会好起来了不是吗。人们和自己喜欢的人呆在一起时总是会感到更安心，我们都是这么做的。别担心，我现在在这里。”彼得下意识收紧了肚子，他希望托尼不要发现那里正因为胃袋里头的小蝴蝶们的狂欢而变得一跳一跳的。

“是啊，比如和梅姨。”

“……这不好笑。”彼得揪了一下手掌底下的柔软棕发，这个事实是不会因为托尼的脸还埋在他的肩膀里而改变的。

“还是有一点好笑的，承认吧。”现在托尼听起来好多了，他动了动脑袋，有一小会儿没再说话。而彼得作为纽约今晚最幸运的人似乎有些太放松警惕了，以致于他都没有察觉当托尼带着那样亮闪闪的笑容再次抬起脸时，手里拿着他的制服面罩。

“所以，蜘蛛侠，”钢铁侠举着年轻英雄的面具靠近露台边缘，露出一截泛着冷光的手腕，他的眼睛让人想到今夜失踪的所有星光，“有兴趣一起飞一下吗？”

 

或许是我人生里最棒的一个晚上了，当他们从街角上空飞过，托尼放肆地大笑时彼得忍不住这样想。

 

 

彼得在一星期后收到了上校的派对邀请，那本来应该是个睡衣派对（庆祝彼得加入‘递东西给托尼俱乐部’，他们真的有一个这个俱乐部，老天），但当彼得到场时发现所有人——哈皮、罗兹、斯塔克——都穿着正装。但他现在差不多已经习惯了这种尖叫鸡哑炮的情况了，看在鹅肝酱和一个笑到蜷在沙发上的斯塔克的份上。

“是啊，笑吧。”彼得捏着手里的汽水罐子摇摇晃晃，他才不在乎呢，他穿着睡衣在斯塔克大厦的顶楼眯起眼睛。这是一个晴朗的周日下午，战争机器终于补完了骑士队和勇士队的比赛回放，钢铁侠在自己出现在镜头里时无视了哈皮伸过来的手拆开了第二包威化饼。阳光将他们脚下的土地变成温暖的黄金。当托尼的手肘撞上他的侧腰时，彼得开始有一点后悔没有换上那条粉色的猫咪睡裤了。

“那么……明天的晚餐？”高中生抬手环住了大厦主人的肩膀。好样的，帕克，现在就像练习过的那样冲斯塔克先生眨眨眼睛，“我猜你对薄荷奶冻不是完全没有兴趣。”

为什么不呢，全世界有谁能够拒绝甜点、猫咪视频和琥珀眼睛？托尼的发尾磨蹭着年轻男孩结实的臂膀。在一个没有云朵的灿烂午后，托尼斯塔克打开坚硬的车门，对穿着睡衣的小鹿宝宝交出一颗滚烫心脏。

 

 

Fin.

 

 

 

 

彩蛋：

“你知道‘递东西给托尼俱乐部’从创始以来一共有过多少个成员吗？”

“……呃，不知道？”

“嗯。没几个，还有不少已经死了。”

“……”

“所以好好享受今晚，这种机会不可多得。”

“哦，谢谢，我会的。”

“但是我们没有‘和托尼滚床单俱乐部’，你知道，因为如果有的话人数太满不好组织。所以也别太兴奋了，据我所知托尼最喜欢红发，其次是——嗷！嗷！嗷！停止用枕头攻击我，不要打脸！不要打脸托尼！”

⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄


End file.
